Jak and Daxter: Axis Powers
by Blackbird1313
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite elvin hero and his ottsel get sucked into the world of Hetalia? Read to find out! A request from the amazing JJBunnie19. M for safety reasons and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Jak and Daxter: Axis Powers**

_**A Jak and Daxter/Hetalia: Axis Powers crossover fic**_

_**A/N: **_**Hey, it's me! This fic is gonna be very crack-tastic. It is a request from my friend JJBunnie19. This is for you, MAH GERMAN BUDDEH! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FIC! They all belong to their rightful owners at Naughty Dog and Funimation.**

_**Warning: This fic will have PLENTY of OOC-ness, Yaoi/boyXboy, and crack. So, don't like any of the above?- DON'T FREAKIN READ!**_

**-(Heh, enjoy... It's a 3rd person pov. That SWTICHES! :D)-**

**(Germany's POV)**

The german patrolled his streets, looking for any sign of danger. World War Two had recently ended, America and his "allies" wining once again. However, there was still plenty of danger lurking. Turning a corner, Germany came face to face with a fleeing Italy.

"Doitsu!" The italian cried, "There's something scary around that corner! I was almost hit by it but my magic pasta(1) saved me!"

"Your... Magic Pasta?" The German asked, then realized what Italy had said, "Wait, something, scary?"

"Yeah," Italy said, "It was kinda short but had these big claws and fangs and... I think it was wearing a helmet with goggles too! And there was another scary thing that was taller than the first thing but I ran before I could see what it was."

Germany nodded and held the frightened italian's hand.

"Shall we go take a look?" He asked, the german's voice soft as to not scare the italian further.

Italy nodded slowly. The two then proceeded to investigate what was waiting around the corner...

**-(Hah, a cliff-hanger!)-**

**(1)- The magic pasta Italy speaks of actually belongs to Cozzbug. The power had gone out at her house as she made pasta and when the pasta was done, the power came back. This dubbed her pasta magic. And yes, Cozzbug is our Italy. JJBunnie19 is Germany and I be Spain. :)**

_**A/N:**_** So, what do you think? Is it too short? Don't worry though, it's a multi-chap. :) All will come forth in due time! Please review! *Draws horrible arrow pointing to Review button***


	2. Chapter 2

**Jak And Daxter: Axis Powers**

_**A Crossover fic**_

_**A/N: **_**Heya! To make up for the super frukin short 1st chapter, I'll post the second in the same day! :D *is shot* Please enjoy!**

_**Discalimer: **_**All rights to the characters portrayed belong to their owners, not me.**

**-(3rd person POV)-**

**(Jak's POV)**

The elvin male had been running through the streets of Haven city only seconds earlier but now, he was in the middle of a road in a new, strange city.

"Jeeze," He heard his ottsel, Daxter, say, "Remind me to NEVER, **EVER **mess with Vin's machines again. And don't let me push any strange buttons anymore Jak. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Dax," The green-blonde said, rubbing his head.

As he did so, he recoiled. His ears felt, shorter, for some reason.

"Hey Dax," Jak asked, "Do I look weird to you?"

The ottsel turned to his friend and jumped back.

"Wahh!" He exclaimed, "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Jak?!"  
"It **IS **me, Daxter!" The teen said.

"But, your EARS!" Daxter said, begining to laugh, "They're, they're so **SHORT**! You look so funny with your short ears and (1), and, uh, well, you just look funny."

"I get that Daxter. I don't need you to tell me. So, where the hell are we?"

"Don't ask me! I'm as clueless as-"

"Who the hell are you?!"

The two turned to see a blonde man pointing a large stick(2) in their direction. Next the the blonde was a brunett waving a white flag.

"Uh," Jak stammered, "I'm Jak. And this is Daxter."

The ottsel was trying his best to hide behind his friend, obviously intimidated by the man before them.

"Who are _**YOU?!**_" Daxter yelled, his voice slightly shaking.

"I," The blonde said, "I am Germany. And this," He placed a hand on the brunett's shoulder, "This is Italy."

"Uh, hi," Jak said, "So, Germany, where the hell are we?"

"In the streets of Berlin," The german replied.

"Where?"

**-(Ha ha! Another cliffhanger!)-**

**(1)- Yes, Daxter was starting to pull Romano's mustache speech from Season 1. I just had to do it. And no, I don't own it.**

**(2)- It's Hashtick! From the very first Axis Powers episode! Germany's sticky friend made a cameo!**

_**A/N: **_**So, What do you think? Please review and let me know if it's too short! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jak and Daxter: Axis Powers**

_**A Crossover fic**_

_**A/N: **_**I'M BAAAAACK! It's been almost a month since I've posted last, and I'm sorry. School's in session and I've had a killer writer's block lately. I give great thanks and dedicate this chappie to JJBunnie19 for helping me out of my block. So please, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either franchise depicted within this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**-(Italy's POV)-**

"Where?"

The italian opened his eyes at the man's question.

"Berlin," Germany repeated, "It's a city within my country."

"So," The orange animal said, "You're a king?"

"Not exactly," The german said, scratching the back of his head.

"So then you're a baron?" The man, Jak, said, hate and anger lacing every word.

"No," Germany said once again.

Italy saw confusion cloud his friend's eyes. Actually, the brunett felt confused himself. How could this strange young man and his adorable _TALKING_ pet rabbit-thingy not know who Germany is?

"Well then," Daxter said, "What exactly are you to have ownership of this country?"

"Well," Germany was hesitant in replying, "The country you are in is called Germany, and I am just the personification of the country and many of its stereotypes."

Jak and Daxter exchanged confused looks.

"So," The young man asked, "You're named after this place? And you're kinda related to every person within this country?"

"In a way," The blonde said, "Yes. The ground you are currently standing on is Germany, the country."

Italy hugged the german and said, "He's the Doitsu Germany!"

The italian felt his friend sigh lightly as he hugged him.

"So anyway," The german said, "Where are you two from?"

"We sir," The orange rat-bunny said, "We are from the not-so-glorious Haven City. A stink-hole of a place ruled by a ruthless baron with streets parolled by guards 24/7. The slightest disobediance of the baron's laws infront of a guard will set them off, but thanks to me, Jak has been able to avoid any trouble."

"Sounds like a horrible place," Italy said, shaking slightly, "And scary!"

"It is!" Daxter yelled, startling the italian, "The Metalheads are even more scary though. You see-"

"Daxter!" Jak yelled, cutting his friend off, "Stop it. You're scaring the poor guy."

"So, where does Haven happen to be located?" Germany asked, holding a slightly scared Italy, "Is it in America?"

"Where the hell," The other blonde asked, "And _what _the hell is America?"

Germany quietly whispered to Italy, "I have a feeling they're not from here."

Italy nodded softly, pulling away as he got over his fear.

"So, uh, anyways," Jak said, shifting his weight from foot to foot, scratching the back of his head, "Would you guys mind, uh, showing us around? Maybe help us find out how to get back to Haven?"

"No problema!" Italy said, a large Italy-smile appearing on his face, "Germany and I wouldn't mind showing you and your _ADORABLE _pet bunny around!"

"Uh, what did you call me?" Daxter said, twitching slightly.

"You're an adorable little pet bunny!" Italy said.

The animal twitched violently and lunged at the italian, yelling something in a different language.

"What did I say wrong?!"

**-(Poor Ita-chan!)-**

**A/N: Whelp, after all this time, it's finally up. I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak! Once again, thank you JJBunnie19 for helping a 'sister' out! And I wish to thank all of you for reading! Please review, tell me what you think, and PLEASE let me know if anyone seems OOC. The sooner I can fix it, the better the chaps will probably be. So, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jak and Daxter: Axis Powers**

_**A Jak and Daxter/Hetalia crossover fic**_

_**A/N: **_**Hi, yeah, I'm posting again. Not much to say today...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either fandom I am using. **

**-(Daxter's POV)-**

As soon as Daxter heard that word in description of himself, the word 'pet', something deep down inside the ottsel snapped. At the sound of the simple one-syllable, three letter word, all logic was out the window. Daxter began to act like the body he was trapped in- an _animal._

The ottsel lashed out at the italian in a blind fury. His claws scratched and scraped at the brunett's pale skin, sure to leave marks later. Daxter heard Italy's loud screams of fear, his begging for help as an animal of only three-feet tore at his skin. He also heard two louder, angry voices screaming.

"Daxter!" One yelled, "Get off of him! He didn't mean it! Italy didn't know!"

"Get the hell off of him!" Another roared.

A flat, hard object soon slammed into the ottsel's underside, knocking him off of his victim and onto the hard, stone road. Daxter was quick to get back on his feet and began to charge at the brunett. Before he could resume his attack, however, a large hand reached down and grabbed Daxter by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me at 'im!" The ottsel cried, swinging his arms and legs wildly attempting to free himself from the hand's grasp.

"Relax," The hand's owner said.

Daxter noticed that the "hand's" voice had a slight german accent to it. To confirm the ottsel's suspicion, Jak soon stepped into view, guarding Italy slightly.

"It's okay Dax," He said calmly, "He didn't know you were like me once. Just, calm down and I'm sure Doits- I mean Germany will let you go."

The ottsel took a few slow, calming breaths.

"I'm okay now," He said, turning his head to face the german restraining him, "You can let me go. And I know what yer thinkin', so I will swear on my life that I won't start attacking Italy again."

A skeptical look passed on Germany's face as he slowly lowered the ottsel to the ground. Daxter brushed dust off of his fur and looked at Italy.

"I'm-a so sorry," The brunett said, gingerly touching a few of his deeper scrapes, "If I had known, I wouldn't have called you a pet! Can you forgive me?"

Before responding, Daxter looked at the italian and immediatly felt guilty. The poor man looked so innocent and child-like.

"Yeah," The ottsel said, climbing up on Italy's shoulder, "I can forgive ya. But _I _should be the one apologizing to _you_. I mean, look at ya! You wouldn't be so beaten up if I hadn't overreacted like I had. I mean, it's just a word, and we just me so I couldn't have expected you to know I was once human. So, I'm really sorry about tearing you up, Italy."

"It's okay!" The italian exclaimed, a smile reappearing on his face, "We all make mistakes!"

"Yeah," Daxter said, "We all do, don't we?"

The pair laughed lightly, causing Jak and Germany to both smile slightly.

"So," Germany said, "How about we try to find out where Haven is? Not that I'm eager to get rid of you two or anything."

"Yeah," Jak agreed, "We should try to find our home again, Germa-"

"Please, " The german interrupted, "Call me Ludwig. It makes things a little less, formal."

"O-oh," Jak faltered, "Okay. So, Ludwig, where do you and Italy think we should start?"

"Uh, HELLO~!" Daxter yelled, "That's what Feli and I were just talking about!"

"Si~," The Italian said, "I told Daxter that the best way to find his home would be to take both him and Jak to a UN meeting and see which country has a city named 'Haven'!"

The blondes looked at each other and nodded. As they walked, Jak turned to Germany.

"Feli?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"It's short for Feliciano," Ludwig replied, "Italy's real name."

Jak nodded and continued to walk in silence, listening to the conversation between Daxter and Italy.

**-(Sorta not Dax's POV at the end, huh.)-**

_**A/N: **_**Well, that's that. Please alert me of any imperfections I must smooth out so I can make this fic even better! Thanks and have a good evening! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! Long time no see, huh? Well I'm just gonna cut to the chase here and say hello to some plot structure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either franchise depicted within this story. I am only borrowing the characters to use for my own evil plots.**

**-(General 3rd person POV)-**

The four had been walking for a few hours, on their way to a United Nations meeting to hopefully find out if any of the other countries knew of a place called 'Haven', or the newly brought up city of 'Spargus'.

The two walking slightly farther ahead were conversing happily about things like how many times their best friend has saved them, what their favorite food is, what kind of alcohol they prefer, and other topics that followed suit. If anyone had seen these two, however, they would believe that Italy had lost his marbles and was talking to a rabbit.

The two walking slightly slower were both blonde(to a certain degree), blue-eyed, muscular and, usually, quiet. Slowly finding that they both had alot in common, Jak and Germany had begun to converse about their favorite type of gun, the first thing they had ever shot, and why they hung around their friend, despite how weak they were. All the while, something was brewing in the green-blonde's mind. And, of course, the building that they were approaching...

**-(UN meeting)-**

If anyone had placed their ear upon the large, oak double-doors leading into the conference room, they would have thought that something had gone horribly wrong. But if said person walked inside and seen what was going on, they would probably make a show based off of it.

At the head of the large table stood a blonde wearing glasses and a bomber jacket, proclaiming that he was the 'hero'. The oriental looking man(or was it a woman?) beside him was yelling and saying things such as, "No you are not! You are just a poser!" and other things along that line of mockery. A little farther down the table sat a french-man next to a british 'gentleman' who looked quite flustered.

"You damn frog!" The brit yelled, "Keep your filthy hands off of me!"

The frenchie did nothing but laugh and speak provocatively in french.

Even _farther _down the table sat a quiet Russian man, knitting a scarf while smiling, earning a nervous glance from the Japanese man next to him. Said Japanese man looked twoards the oak doors mentioned earlier and sighed.

'Germany,' He thought, 'Itary, where are you? What is taking you two so rong?'

**-(Just outside the oak doors...)-**

"We're here!" Italy exclaimed happily.

Jak turned his attention to the italian and froze. There was such a loud commotion eminating from behind the doors that Feliciano was standing infront of that the elf didn't know what to make of it.

"The other countries are in _there?_" Jak asked, confusedly.

"Ja," The german beside him said, "They're in there."

"They sound like my kind of people!" Daxter exclaimed, "Open the doors, Italia!"

The italian pushed open the doors, revealing the inner chaos to the newcomers.

"There you two are!" An oriental looking man exclaimed, rushing up to the group, "Where have you been?"

"You know I've been paranoid since the war ended," Germany sighed, "So I've been patrolling the streets alot lately, searching for anything suspicious."

"I-I see," The darker haired man said.

"And on his most recent patrol," Italy said, joyusly, "Germany and I found two new friends! Japan, meet Jak and Daxter."

The man, Japan as Italy had called him, looked at the ottsel on the red-head's shoulder and then at the green-blonde standing to his right.

"Preased to meet you," He said, shaking the teen's hand, "You must be Jak, correct?"

"Yeah," The green-blonde said, "I am. And the rabbit-looking thing on Feli's shoulder is Daxter."

"Nice to meet ya, Japan!" The ottsel exclaimed, quickly jumping from Italy's shoulder to Japan's, "Oh and by the way, not to be offensive or anything, but you pronounce your 'L's like 'R's."

Jak mentally face-palmed.

"It's his accent Dax," He said, trying to quickly fix his friend's careless statement.

Japan nodded in agreement.

"So," Daxter drawled, "Have you got a name that's different from 'Japan' like Germany and Italy do?"

"Yes," Japan said, "I do. I am known by many other titres, but most popurar is Kiku Honda."

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Kiku," The ottsel said, "Now why don't we all just sit down, relax, and watch all this amazing unfolding chaos?"

The five nodded and took their respective seats around the oval table. After what seemed like a year or so, but was only ten minutes, Jak leaned over to Daxter with a mischeivous grin on his face.

"How much you wanna bet that Luddy'll have a fucking melt-down relatively soon?" The green-blonde said.

"...Luddy?" The ottsel breathed, the comment being lost within the sudden outburst from a certain german.

"That is enough!" Germany yelled, slamming his fists on the table, "You all should stop behaving like little children and act like the mature countries you are! You are making a very poor first impression!"

The room fell silent almost immediatly, filling with a pregnant pause. Jak soon felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, as soon all eyes were on not Ludwig, but _him._

There were a few quiet rumblings that made the teen shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Who is he?" "Dude, where did _he _come from?" "I wonder if he would like to see the eiffel tower?"

Jak stood, sighing shakily. The murmurs quieted down respectively.

Running a shaky hand through his green-blonde hair, he said, "Hey, um, my name's Jak. Ludwig and Feliciano were kind enough to bring my friend Daxter and I here after we strayed a little too far from our city."

"And the problem is, " Daxter said, jumping onto the table, "We can't seem to find Haven on any map we've looked at!"

"Wait," Another blonde said, standing abruptly, "Did you just say that your names are _Jak _and _Daxter _and that you're from _Haven?!" _

"We have been to Spargus, too," Daxter said, crossing his arms, "And have had no luck finding _it _either! I mean how hard is it to find a city in the middle of a wasteland?!"

The blonde stared at the two for a while, seeming to think deeply about something before adjusting his glasses and saying, "Are you serious?"

"Does he _look _like he's bluffing?" The ottsel said, pointing up at Jak, who had a very serious expression on.

"Holy shit dudes!" The other male exclaimed, "Dudes! _DUDES! _One of my videogames came to life! This is, like, so fucking _EPIC!_ One of the greatest videogames of all time made by the greatest company of all time has two of the greatest heroes, besides me, standing in the same room as the most epicly awesome hero ever!"

"What do you mean by 'game'?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah," Jak said, crossing his arms, "We're as real as you are. I'm a real elf, from a real city, who has fought so many fucking Metalheads I'd be damned if they weren't fucking real! I even have scars to prove it!"

"Dude," The blonde said, "That's all just in the programming! You were created to believe that everything in the game was real and that all that shit actually happened when it really _didn't!_"

"It _DID _happen you cocky mother-fucker! And I can fucking prove it!"

The air was soon alive with electricity, startling everyone in it.

"Uh, excuse me, dude?" Daxter said, nervously wringing his hands, "I, uh, I reccomend that y'don't piss Jak off."

"It's not like he'll be able to go all ape-shit on me," The blonde said, "There's no Da-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a large, pissed off grey mostrosity that came from a certain American videogame...

**-(End of Chapter)-**

**A/N: Well now! America needs to learn how to stop while he's ahead and not about to be slaughtered by Dark Jak. So, as always, R&R, alert me of mis-spellings and OOCness and all that other bull-shit. OH! And cookies for anyone who reviews within the next ten seconds! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi there! I know it's been a while, but here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, and no brand portrayed.**

**-(3rd person general)-**

The beast that had once been Jak lunged across the table, tackling the american on the other side. He began to beat the blonde nation senseless, slashing at him with claws of dark ebony. A pair of half-rimmed glasses flew across the room due to a claw, and America lost it. He grabbed the grey wrist retracting from his face and twisted it, earning a howl from the beast. The blonde threw a punch that landed squarely on the right eye of the beast, seizing the opening that he had created.

The creature froze, a soft sense of relief floating in as the mayhem momentarily ended. Then, pure chaos shot through the room, causing panic to arise. Italy hid behind Germany, screaming for him to do something; China and France attempted to pull Jak off of America, only resulting in the two being flung across the room; Russia swatted at Jak with his pipe only to have it get broken and bent into an X-shape, and having it get thrown back at him.

The room was becoming more and more dishevled as the super-nation and Dark-eco demon's powers continued to clash, almost even in power. Shots were fired from America's pistol, but they missed his intended target and struck Japan in the arm.

A loud crash signaled that something had been broken, and that one crash was the breaking point for England. He rolled up his newspaper and approached the beast from behind.

"Get away from him you wanker!" The english-man yelled, sharply smacking the beast atop his head with the paper.

Jak stopped, slowly rising to full height. He turned his head twoards the brit, his black eyes focused on him. He turned fully and England began to regret the action he did.

"What did you call me?" The beast asked, his voice gravelly and rough.

"A-a-a..." England stuttered, noticing a striking purple light dance across the man's fangs.

"A what, dear England?" Jak taunted, reaching for him with a clawed hand.

"A wanker..." He replied, his whole being shaking violently.

The beast smiled grimly and gave a dark chuckle.

"That's pretty ballsy _Iggy_," He said, "I like that. It shows that you aren't too gentlmanly, and that you're strong. Oh, and don't think that this is the last time you'll see me." A long, slender, grey finger pointed a claw at America, "As long as he, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't piss me or my 'host' off, you're all safe."

At that moment, right before all eight countries' eyes the demon's ashen grey skin was given life as rich tan began to reclaim its place; the almost white hair became emerald-blonde; claws of ebony receeded; and jet-black eyes returned to a warm, ocean blue.

A group of collective sighs echoed througout the room as the realization that Jak was himself reached the occupants. Germany approached the youth and placed his hand on his shoulder. A rare smile was on both Ludwig's and Jak's faces.

The silence was suddenly broken by a man. No, not an american. Or an italian. It was broken, by an albino.

"I can't take this anymore!" He yelled, "I _am _a real nation!"

He stripped himself of all his clothing, releasing his five meters, and jumped out a window. The albino landed on the streets of Berlin below, and continued to run. The friction caused by his five-meters on the pavement caused sparks to fly, risking it getting caught on fire(1).

The occupants of the meeting room ran to the window to watch what was occuring. Germany walked away from the window as a car colored to look like the German flag hit the albino, causing his member to become ensnared around the back tire. Everyone's eyes widened, Jak's especially.

"Who the hell was that?!" He asked, turning to face Germany.

"One second," The germany replied, pressing a button on the phone sitting atop the meeting table.

The sound of dial tone filled the suddenly silent room. America picked up a remote and pressed the power button, lighting up a wall of screens.

The dial tone stopped and a female voice filled the air.

_"Hello?" _It said.

"Berlin," Germany said, "Stop your car. Now."

_"Why?" _The other person said, _"Oh, wait, don't tell me- Prussia's attached to my car again."_

The woman laughed as Germany face-palmed. His cheeks grew red as a live video-feed of the event was being displayed on the monitors.

"Ja," The blonde said, "He is. That is why you have to stop!"

_"It's my fault if he gets hurt isn't it?"_

"No, it's ju-"

_"Holy shit! There's a human pinwheel in my rearview mirror!"_

America began to laugh, drawing attention to the screens. Prussia was no longer being dragged, but instead he was straight behind the car, turning like a pinwheel would.

"Does he have...?" Daxter's question trailed off, already being answered by the video, "Wow, that guy is just... Wow."

"Berlin," Germany said, addressing the woman again, "You have to stop the car."

_"Never!"_ She yelled, almost like a battle cry, _"And you can do nothing to stop me!"_

The phone hung up with a click.

"Who the hell was that?!" Jak asked, gesturing to the screen, "Both of those people. Who are they, Ludwig?"

The german sighed, "The man is Prussia, my older brother, and the woman I was just talking to is Berlin my-"

"She's your girlfriend," Daxter interrupted, "isn't she?"

"Nein," Germany said, "Berlin is my sister."

"...Are you gonna take what your brother did lightly?" Jak asked.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, technically we're all inside you. And your brother, Prussia, just dragged his cock along you." The green-blonde said, "I repeat, are you just gonna take that?"

"Uh well..."

"Wait!" Daxter yelled, jumping onto the table, "Your sister is Berlin, right? And we're in the city of Berlin, right? So doesn't that really mean that Prussia dragged his cock on Berlin who's in Germany who we're all in right now in the city of Berlin?"

**-(...Wut?)-**

**(1)- Believe it or not, if you can get enough friction to occur you can set your hands/skin on fire.**

**A/N: Well, that was cracky. I want to thank Ratgirl 1221 for helping me out of my rut with her super-hero/villan crack power. I'm going to start chapter seven soon. So, bai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and I'm finally updating again. I really hope y'all like this chapter, because I lost a pencil in the middle of Global and got weird looks from classmates when I had my 'epiphany'. I'd also like to apologize for any 'OOC-ness' and any crack. **

**Disclaimer: I own noTHING!**

**-X-x-x-x-X-**

As the ottsel's rambling question set in, the conference room grew with a pregnant silence. Each set of eyes in the area soon fell upon the orange creature.

"V-vhat?" Germany broke the silence, his voice slight with confusion.

"What I mean to say is that we're currently in Germany," Daxter said, "And you, my blonde and scary friend, are Germany."

"Ja, I am."

"And we're in the city of Berlin, who just so happens to have an ass naked man-slash-nation named Prussia being dragged behind her car along herself."

"Dax," Jak said, "What are yo-"

"Abidibibidiba," The gibberish from the ottsel cut off thr green-blonde, "Jak, buddy, let me handle this." He turned from the one blonde to the other, "So, are my observations right, oh great German one?"

"Ja, in a vay," Germany said, "Berlin, Prussia and I are really only counrty and city _personifications_."

"Yeah, dude," America said, "Just a heads up and to clear any future confusion, when you're in a country you're not actually inside or on that person."

"So, in a way, you all are like representatives," Jak said, slowly piecing things together, "And as long as the place you represent is still thriving and hasn't been conquered or shit, you continue to live."

"You are smarter than you appear, mon ami," France said, placing a hand on the green-blonde's shoulder.

"What's **THAT **supposed to mean?!" Jak snapped, eyes briefly flashing black.

"Easy now, Jak," Daxter said, quickly jumping onto his friend's shoukder. He turned to the frenchman, "It'd be best if you didn't say anything he might find insulting or offensive right now, 'kay frenchie?"

France nodded, slowly backing away from the green-blonde.

The small silence that followed was quickly broken.

"Dude!" America exclaimed, "Jak, you should _totally_ visit my country! You can take a mini vacation and, like, relax!"

The green-blonde in question thought it over a bit, contemplating his options.

"You know," He said, "That actually sounds like a good idea. Don't you agree, Dax?"

"Yeah!" The ottsel agreed, "We _could _use a break from being heroes."

"Then it's settled!" The blonde exclaimed, "You guys are coming to visit my place and taking a vaycay!"

Jak looked around the room at the other personifications, a small idea forming in his mind.

"Actually," He said, "Why should I just visit _you_ America? What about everyone else's countries?"

The American stopped his cheers, and he began to think.

"Well," He said, "If it's okay with everyone else, why don't you visit _ all _our countries for, like, a month?"

"Sounds fine to me," Jak said, "But is it okay with everyone else?"

"Sounds good to me, aru!" China exclaimed, smiling, "You will have such a great time in my country!"

"Oui," France said, "I agree. I can make time in my busy schedule for our interdimensional friend."

"I'll have to work out some time between meetings with the queen and working on my cooking skills," England said, "But I'm pretty sure I have time."

"I will have to crean my house first," Japan said, "But I would be honored to have you as my guest."

"It is an excellent idea, America! I will be sure to show you al the beautiful sights and architecture of my country~" Italy said, smiling happily.

"It would be my honor to have you visit and become one with my country," Russia said.

Jak smiled, feeling glad to know he was somewhat accepted in this world. Back in Haven and Spargus he was only accepted because people were afraid of him. Here, he was accepted because of various reasons.

"Hang on a second!" Daxter piped up, "What about mister leiderhosen over there? _He _hasn't said 'yea' or 'nay' to the idea yet!"

Germany glared at the ottsel, but his expression softened ever so slightly as he sighed.

"You wouldn't want to come to my country," He said, "Especially not after seeing the way my siblings acted."

"Are you _kidding_?!" Jak exclaimed, "I've dealt with people who have acted _worse_ than them in public."

"So, you aren't disgusted or offended by them?!"

"Of _course_ not! They haven't done anything except act like Daxter on a sugar high! And what's-his-face the albino is almost like Dax's long-lost twin or something. Like I said, I've dealt with worse people. Besides, I bet they're really nice people."

Germany smiled slightly, and said, "Well, I'll have to make sure the house is clean and that my siblings don't destroy anything major, so your visit to my country must occur later."

"That's okay dude!" America interrupted, slinging an arm around Jak's shoulders, "He's visiting my country first anyway, so you have plenty of time to get ready!"

"Too close, too **close**!" Jak yelled, Dark Eco crawling along his skin, "I won't be visiting you **OR **your country if you're _dead_ American!"

America jumped back, pulling his arm off the teen.

"Sorry dude!" The blonde said, "Totally forgot that you're not a 'touchy-feely' kind of guy!"

Jak shook his head slightly and sighed.

"It's okay," He said, "I'll be less on edge by tomorrow. Now, about that trip to your country..."


End file.
